


Sherlock's unending curiosity

by PrezKoko



Series: Multi Fandom Hogwarts [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Multi, Multi Fandom Hogwarts, character exploration, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's people skills leads much to be desired, as evidence of what happened when he tried speaking to the Slytherin first year. Or so John tries to tell him afterwards, at the hospital wing.</p><p>AKA Sherlock and John's adventures at Hogwarts. Multi-fandom. Currently pre-slash, may change in future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's unending curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Edited fic previously posted on tumblr, figured I should keep the series updated on Ao3 too. Hope you enjoy, it's pretty short.

John Watson had always deemed himself to be a simple person. He had wanted simple things, good grades, a nice and caring girlfriend, loyal friends.

What he got instead was a string of frustrated girlfriends, all of whom accused him to be secretly gay (he’s not), and one single, snarky friend that got into much more trouble than John had previously thought one person was capable of.

At least his grades were good.

”You didn’t have to aggravate him,” John sighed as he leaned back against his chair.

Sherlock simple looked away, the usual sulky expression gracing his features as he contemplated his ‘loss’. The entire right side of his body was covered with ice.

”He’s only a first year,” John continued. Not that he thought Sherlock would care too much. He’s sure Sherlock would start an argument with an 8 year old if a disagreement ever occured.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose in distaste, the ice on his face cracked slightly. Good, that meant the body-thaw potion was working.

”A first year with a most dull disposition.”

John rolled his eyes. If Jack Frost had really been so dull, John was sure Sherlock would have never noticed him.

”Drink some more potion,” he said instead, bringing the ladle to Sherlock’s lips.

For a moment, Sherlock said nothing, surveying John in silence.  Before John could question it, Sherlock parted his lips obligingly and took a sip.

And then promptly made a disgusted face.

”Foul.”

”So you’ve said.”

”You both know this is outside visiting hours.”

John looked up at Dr. Law’s voice. It wasn’t actually directed at him, but at the pair standing outside of the Infirmary doors.

”But we want to make sure he’s okay, it must be terrible to have half your body frozen,” one of the students outside said. The tone held a familiar, melodramatic exaggeration, laced with a hint of sadistic glee. Great, Izaya was here.

”He’s fine,’ Doctor Law said, not moving an inch from the door. ”But he needs rest, which he won’t get if you two bother him.”

”We bought some body warmers,” the other student (Shinra) said, ”and it is natural for us to be curious. No one’s been known to use a staff for over a century! Especially not to fire off ice like that. The fact that Sherlock's alive is amazing!”

John pressed his lips into a line.  Those two outside were Sherlock’s housemates, the only other Ravenclaw boys in their year.  Sherlock didn’t like them much.

Of course, it was rare to find someone Sherlock deemed worthy of his time, and the feeling was usually mutual.  But these two had always seemed insistent on interacting with Sherlock, no matter how much he rebuffed them. It was as if the two Ravenclaw students found Sherlock so intellectually stimulating that they were not put off at all by his surly demeanour.

It had gotten particular worse when Sherlock was not chosen as a prefect. To be honest, John couldn’t quite understand Professor Xavier’s decision to make Izaya, the most manipulative student in Ravenclaw (if not the school) a prefect. He had always found Sherlock to be the least unhinged of the three fifth years.

Shinra not being chosen was obvious, he cared very little outside of his girlfriend, and probably wouldn’t notice any rule breaking even if the school was falling down.

Izaya was hardly any better, more likely to encourage rule breaking than anything. Not to mention his bizarre affinity for blondes.

Really, Sherlock was the only reasonable candidate as far as John could see. But it wasn’t his decision, nor his place to complain. So John, who had become a prefect himself, did what he could to help placate Sherlock’s indignity.

He gave Sherlock the password to the prefect’s bathroom. Amongst passwords to various other things only prefects and teachers were privy too.

”Save the body warmers for when he gets back to the dorm,” Dr. Law was saying, shooing away the would-be visitors. He was hardly the most compassionate doctor’s John had met, but he never compromised his patient’s recovery for sentiments, which was something John really admired.

So much so that it didn’t even bother him anymore that Dr. Law had a habit of walking around with a giant, samurai sword.

Not that he ever pulled it out of its scabbard, not from what John had seen anyway.

The Ravenclaw boys made one last protest, but it was obvious Dr. Law was not going to shift in his decision, so they left without a fuss.

John thought he might have heard a relieved sigh in Sherlock’s direction but he couldn’t be sure.

”Good riddance,” Sherlock muttered.

”Here, drink some more,” was all John said as he brought the ladle to Sherlock’s lips again.

 


End file.
